


Jealousy

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealousy, Keith featureed is AU!Keith Yurak, M/M, mention of an AU!version of keith, mention of infidelity, suspecting someone of being up to no good, suspecting someone wants to come between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Curtis is not happy that the AU!Keith Yurak continues to hang around Takeshi.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Jealousy  
Part One of Three

“I heard Yurak joined you guys in the gym again today?” He asked Takeshi while reminding himself it was completely irrational to be jealous of the guy. He just didn’t like how often the other man showed up around Takeshi when he wasn’t there.

“Yeah, he did,” Takeshi said with a frown. “I don’t really trust the guy.” The fact his husband said that surprised him. “He’s clearly got an agenda but I’m not sure exactly what it is.” He was glad Takeshi didn’t trust him but slightly annoyed that Takeshi hadn’t picked up on why he was hanging around. Of course it wasn’t that surprising Takeshi had never clued in that James and he had history and James wanted him back.

“He’s hanging around because he wants you,” he said figuring he might as well bring it out into the open. “That’s why he hangs around anyone who catches his interest.” Yurak had certainly not been shy about propositioning folks.

“I knew that was one reason he hung around me but after I made it clear it wouldn’t happen he’s still hanging around,” Takeshi said shaking his head. “He usually takes off when someone makes it clear they aren’t interested.” 

“He made a pass at you?” He asked doing his best to keep his jealousy and anger about it from coming out in his voice. He was unnerved that it had happened and Takeshi had not bothered to tell him about it.

“Not directly, but shortly after that sparing session with Hunk he asked a group of us if we were in open relationships,” Takeshi said still seeming distracted and not noticing how uncomfortable he was. “It was clear from the way he kept watching me what he was actually asking so I made sure my answer made it clear it would never happen.” Takeshi glanced his way. “Your the only man I want for the rest of my life.” 

He supposed that should make him feel better but it didn’t, “Then perhaps you should stop letting him hang around if your sure he’s up to something?” He didn’t want to tell Takeshi what to do but he’d certainly feel better if the Yurak was sent packing.

“If I do that I’ll never find out what he’s up to,” Takeshi said after a moment. “Besides he’s free to go wherever he likes on the base and I have to be civil to avoid causing trouble.” That was true they needed to avoid giving command any reason to act on what they knew about Takeshi.

“Just be careful okay, you’re not the only one that doesn’t trust him,” he said and Takeshi nodded before leaning over and giving him a kiss. He knew it was his husband’s way of reassuring him but it didn’t not really.


	2. Part Two of Three

Jealousy  
Part Two of Three

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” he said to the man bearing down on him in the gym locker room. “I have to admit I would have thought it would be sooner given your obviously jealousy at me hanging around your husband.” He enjoyed the flustered look on the other man’s face. “Is this where you warn me to stay away?”

“I just want to know what your actually up to,” the other man said adjusting his glasses. “If your really as good at reading people as you’ve claimed you’ve got to know that Takeshi will never cheat on me.” He considered pointing out that if the other man really believed that he wouldn’t be here.

“Oh I already know that, that’s why I asked if the two of you had an open relationship it’s not cheating if you agree to it before hand,” he said watching the other man start to squirm. “He made it clear he’s not interested in an open relationship or a threesome.” He made sure to obviously scan the other man’s body with his eyes. “Personally I think it’d be a lot of fun and that you’d be more open minded about the idea than he would.” The other man was very cute when he was flustered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was an edge of worry in the demand so he had to laugh. He considered just leaving but that wouldn’t get him any closer to what he wanted so he leaned in closer to the man not really surprised when he backed up a step.

“There are rumors that unlike your husband you’ve not been completely faithful,” he said as quietly as he could. “Now, I don’t know if they are true but I’m good at reading people and I think you some times get scared of the idea of only being with one man for the rest of your life.” He could see the panic in the other man’s eyes as he brought up the fact he’d strayed. “In fact, I’m even willing to bet that if none of this had happened you’d have already cheated by now.” 

“You’re clearly off in the head,” Curtis said as he backed up his expression given away how worried he was that he might know about his indiscretions. He considered bringing up that he knew for sure that he’d cheated and who it was with but it would serve no purpose now. It was better to let him sweat so he only smirked in response to Curtis obvious discomfort. “And you’ll stay away from me and my husband if you know what’s good for you.” He turned and left the locker room then. He watched Curtis go amused at the very idea that he’d stay away just cause the guy told him too. He wondered how Curtis would have reacted if he’d told him the real reason he was spending so much time with his husband. He already knew that the man would never stray but he also knew the man inhabited a body that was once controlled by Haggar the witch. He couldn’t get permission to talk to her so her creation was a potential lead that he was going to investigate no matter what effect it had on the people involved after all none them were from his universe so as far as he was concerned they didn’t really matter.


	3. Part Three of Three

Jealousy  
Part Three of Three

“Is something the matter Curtis?” He asked his husband because for the last few days he’d been distracted. He suspected it had to do with their conversation a few days ago about Yurak but he was unsure if it was just jealousy or something else.

Curtis sighed deeply and then turned toward him, “You know I’d never cheat on you right?” That took him completely by surprise. His shock must have shown on his face, “Look okay I ran into Yurak and asked him to stay away and he implied there were rumors I’d cheated on you.” He sighed, “I know it was probably just him playing mind games but I need you to know I’d never cheat on you no matter what anyone says.”

“Of course I know that, Curtis,” he said to reassure his husband. “But why did you confront him, I told you I wanted to keep the peace and figure out why he was hanging around?” He wondered if perhaps it was his husband that didn’t trust him.

“I know I shouldn’t have but I just get jealous, he’s so attractive and so manipulative that it bugs me.” He ignored that Curtis had just revealed he was attractive. “Plus I worry that your using him as a replacement for Keith and that’s not healthy they may look alike but they are not the same.” 

He was under no illusions about Yurak being anything like Keith. “You don’t have to worry about that, I mean I may not care about Keith as much as the original Shiro did but I do miss him.” He sighed, “I know Yurak isn’t anything like Keith and it if bothers you so much I’ll do my best to avoid him but I can’t stop him from coming around and I don’t think he will listen to you.”

“I know but at least don’t seek him out,” Curtis said after a moment. “And don’t listen to any rumors he decides to spread around.” He wondered why Curtis thought he’d listen to any of these rumors but he could tell it really bothered him so he nodded his agreement. “I’m sorry I’m like this, I know I shouldn’t be jealous and that your not the type to listen to rumors.”

“It’s okay we all get a little insecure some times,” he said and leaned in and kissed Curtis deeply before leaning back. “Now how about we do something a lot more fun than discussing Yurak.” Curtis smiled and pulled him toward the bed.

The end


End file.
